yawn_wider_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Blueshield Officers
Job Skills Requirement: Trained in the following: Close Combat, Weapons Expertise, Medicine, Corporate Law. Suggested skills: Forensics, Command. The Big Blue Shield Welcome, Blueshield. You have been tested and cleared by Central Command, and been dispatched to serve as the personal bodyguard of everyone with access to Command. Well, you have some work cut out for you. Most of your time will be spent shadowing those you have been assigned to protect, making sure that they're alive and well, and generally staring at a crew monitor to make sure they're still on sensors or at least reporting their location over communications. Your job is to keep everyone in Command, as well as CentCom VIPs, alive. One very important detail of your job is that you are not Security. Do not let your Security access fool you. Your ID lets you reach every single Command Office on the station, not just the Head of Security's. You should not be concerned with the goings-on at Security, nor should you be doing their job for them. You are not a Security Officer with a private office and snazzy outfit. You are a bodyguard. With that in mind, lets begin. Preparation As you would expect, you will be looking after members of the Chain of Command during the shift. You begin in your office wearing a Blueshield's Uniform, and Blueshield Armor (functionally the same as Security Armor, only with a Blue signet on it). In your office you can come into possession of a number of useful things: * A Security Belt, * Two boxes containing a selection of weapons for you, including one primary weapon, and one smaller sidearm for backup. ** The current choices for primary weapons are: *** The Jackhammer shotgun: A large semi-auto shotgun that holds 4 shells in a revolver-like cartridge. comes with 2 beanbag cartridges (one already loaded), and 2 slug cartridges *** the X01-laser: This is standard equipment for the HoS, using standard weapon cells, it has the capability for stun-revolver rounds, lethal lasers, and a gauss round, which has a high chance to knock somebody over briefly, but has a low rate of fire, comes with spare wep batteries *** The WT550 Machine Pistol, comes with 2 twenty round mags of both lethal, and rubber rounds (one rubber mag comes pre-loaded.) ** Current choices for secondary weapons are: *** A standard Energy gun, comes with spare wep batteries, has both stun and lethal modes as is expected of this weapon. *** A Consul Revolver with .44 rounds. Standard revolver. This comes with 6 rubber rounds loaded in automatically, and you also get: 2 speed-loaders of standard lethal, and 1 speed-loader of rubber rounds. * A Stun-baton, Flash, Flash-bang, pepper-spray, and a single pair of cuffs; * Spare Armor; * An Advanced First Aid Kit, containing two Burn Kits, three Trauma Kits, one Emergency Autoinjector and one pair of splints. Useful only for minor bruising or, in the case of the injector, respiratory failure; * Alternative clothing. This includes two berets, dress shoes and the Blueshield coat, which offers two extra inventory slots; One of your first acts should be to notify the Heads of Staff of your presence. It's reccomended to acquire death alarm implants from cargo for head of staffs, but this is of course, optional, and head of staffs have a right to refuse them. Actually doing your job. After your preparation is complete, it is up to you how you will go about your protection detail so long as you actually do your work. You may choose to accompany the Captain on his ventures for the entire round, or you may decide that you wish to keep a vigil on the Head of Personnel or any other Head of Staff. You may also decide to not attach yourself to any particular head and instead choose to keep a constant rotation on each one by constantly checking up on their workplaces. Alternatively, you can the Crew Monitoring Computer in the Bridge, to keep constant track of all of Command. Regular Comms check-ups are also a useful tool. One of the most important things to consider, and one that is highly stressed about the Blueshield job, is that you have no authority over fellow crew. You may have a pair of cuffs, but you should only apprehend someone if they have directly impacted/attacked a member of Command or a Centcom VIP. Afterwards, you must take them to proper authorities for processing, or wait for a security officer to arrive, and take them into custody. When it comes to protecting head of staffs, you're equipped with one non-lethal stun option and two lethal options in your X01 Energy gun. Each of them have a different upside and downsides. These lethal options are to be used on crew only in the event of imminent loss of life of a command staff, or a large swarm of hostile crew (Mutineers, revoluntionaries, extreme amounts of greytide.) Security and you As previously stated, You're not a member of security. You're a centcom authorized bodyguard with explicit instructions. You have zero authority over security on station outside of head of staffs. However, You are perfectly able to assist with investigations involving head of staffs and threats to them. Apprehension of criminals is their job, not yours, and your handcuffs should be used to neutralize threats to the Command staff, only for your prize to be handed off to the Warden so you can get right back to protection detail as soon as possible. Quality, not quantity As a special centcom trained employee, You're held to a standard higher then even command staff. As such spending time during the shift in dorms is likely to get you a tongue lashing, if not fired by the colony director. Furthermore, despite being trained by central command specifically, You are most certainly subject to all corporate regulations and standard operating procedures. Even the most minor crimes is frowned upon highly, in this job, so take care to be professional. OOC Notes, Backfluff You can choose how you have become a Blueshield Officer, be it a Mercenary, ex-convict, CC Trained bodyguard, etc. But the point is: You are held to a certain standard of professionalism, and you are loyalty-implanted.